


A Journey Home

by LetsWriteNow



Series: Journeys [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Fairy Tail
Genre: Action/Adventure, Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsWriteNow/pseuds/LetsWriteNow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal Tuesday in Amity Park. As normal as fighting Ghosts could ever get, anyway. But when Danny Fenton, a.k.a Phantom is ripped from his world by unknown forces his normal days seem over. With new days ahead of him, he searches for a way home with new friends at his side. Welcome to Fiore Danny Phantom!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Explosions shook the ground and screams of monstrous things rang through the air. Fire and ice swept across the battlefield in surprising harmony reinforcing the carnage of the flying enchanted blades. Sadly it wasn’t quite as impressive to the blond of the group. Lucy Heartfilia had long sense gotten used to the power of her comrades that along with her formed the “Strongest team in Fairy Tail.” She was more impressed by half of the things that the group ran into on some of the jobs that they go on, much like the current villains of the day. According to the job poster, they were a cult that has been harassing a nearby village, the unique thing about them was that they seemed able to employ the aid of weird glowing green things. Some of them were pretty obviously animal in shape, some humanoid, and others didn’t even have an actual shape.

Normal people would be terrified of the unknown creatures, yet true to Fairy Tail, and her teammates in particular, when faced with the unknown punch it until its not scary anymore. Hence why she was now facing the odd creatures along side her more combat adept companions. Her trusty whip hadn’t seemed to work against these creatures, so she needed to call out the big guns. 

“Open! Gate of the Golden Bull: Taurus!” Lucky screamed brandishing the appropriate key before with a flash of light Taurus, a musclier cow man, materialized with in the world. Hefting his giant ax Taurus easily swatted away a large bird like creature that had broken through the carnage that the others caused.

Turning towards his master Taurus spoke “Miss Luuucy loooooking hot a always, can I get a smoooch?” Lucy sighed, she was used to it by now but the lecherous ways of the Celestial Spirit was exasperating to say the least. The way he acted didn’t really befit one of the Spirits of the Ecliptic Zodiac, then again all of her Zodiac spirits were a little weird or at the very least not what one would expect. Taurus is a pervert, Aquarius didn’t care who got washed in her tidal waves, Virgo was a masochist, Cancer was basically a hair designer, and Sagittarius was some guy in a horse suit.

All she could do was sigh and deal with it. Whatever retort she was going to say was interrupted when a fiery explosion blasted several of the enemy accompanied by “Fire Dragon’s Wing Attack!” That would be Nastu, the one who brought Lucy to Fairy Tail as well as being the number one cause of property damage in Fiore. She was just thankful that they weren’t near anything that would cost money to fix, she didn’t want to lose another reward because the hot head didn’t pay enough attention to his surroundings.

Distracted by Fairy Tails Salamander Lucy didn’t notice some wolf shaped creatures speeding towards her until they were almost on top of her. With Taurus fighting ahead all she could do was bring her arms up to try to ward away the beast. Yet when the impact never came she looked back up to see a large shield of ice had formed right in front of the charging wolf-thing. “Keep you’re head in the game Lucy!” berated Gray the Ice-Maker Mage, and the reason she wasn’t currently being mauled.

“The way is clear! We should hurry and end this before more of these creatures appear!” Erza, Fairy Tail’s strongest female Mage, yelled from the front getting the attention of the rest of the group. She was currently in her normal base armor consisting of a chest peace and gauntlets, standing heroically before the entrance to the temple like structure that the Fairy Tail mages needed to infiltrate to stop the cult in whatever it was they were trying to do.

As she neared the entrance, Lucy could feel magic radiating from with in, which usually means that there was someone incredibly powerful just up ahead or someone was working a powerful spell. Lucy really hoped that it was just a spell that needed to be interrupted and not some crazy monster of a person, she’s seen enough of that from Jose, the former Master of the now disbanded Phantom Lord. 

“I don’t like how that Magic feels.” Lucy stated nervously as she gazed into the darkness that hid what was beyond the entrance. 

“Don’t worry Lucy, we’ll eat something when we get back.” Came the irksome reply from Happy the blue flying cat.

“I’m not nervous because I’m hungry!” Lucy retorted, insulted again by Happy’s attempt to be funny at the wrong time.

“No time for that now. We must press forward and end the threat now before whatever they are planning on doing comes to fruition.” Erza interrupted staring into the dark entrance.

“I totally agree, so lets just get going already and crack some skulls!” Nastu said with a feral grin. “I’m just getting fired up!” Without another word he sprinted into the temple challenging anyone who could hear him to a fight.

After a moment Gray spoke up “We should probably follow the idiot before he breaks something important.”

“You really think theres anything like that in there?” Happy asked.

“Who knows, but Nastu will find it and break it.” Gray replied as he went into the the temple as well. Happy, Lucy, and Erza followed suit, before long the group entered a large chamber illuminated by a bright light, and found Nastu struggling to move forward, as if he was pushing against an invisible wall. 

“Uh, Nastu now’s not the time to practice miming.” Happy commented when the group neared the pink haired wizard.

“I’m not! I can’t get through!” Nastu roared as he tried to punch through whatever was blocking his path.

“It’s an enchantment.” Erza stated after taking note of the situation. Pointing to the ground revealing writing in an odd language inscribed on the ground.

“It’s there to stop meddlers like you.” The Fairy Tail mages’ attention was drawn to a hooded figure on the other side of the enchantment. “Unlike some other individuals that toe the edge of morality, I know better than to assume no one will try to interfere or would be able to get past the guards, hence the enchantment. It’ll lift once the ritual is over, and by that time you lot won’t be able to stop me. Guaranteed.” The mysterious man, according to the voice, turned away to gaze upon the sole light source for the room, a magic circle. “Still charging, yet it won’t be long now.”

“What is your goal?” Erza demanded, figuring if she could get him to talk they could figure a way to stop him.

The hooded man turned to the group and didn’t say anything for several moments. “I suppose I am allowed a cliché.” He finally said. “I aim to gain ultimate power. This ritual will summon an entity.... NO, more like a godlike being from another place. Separate from our world or even the Celestial Spirit World. Entities that few have ever seen and fewer still have any actual knowledge on. Yet my magic is based on the binding and usage of said entities. I will take control of this entity and have his godlike power for myself!” The Hooded Man ended his speech with a maniacal laugh. Stopping himself he coughed to clear his throat “Like I said, I’m allowed clichés.”

The Fairy Tail Mages was pretty sure that the man was crazy by this point. Yet they’ve handled crazy before. As the Hooded Man turned his attention back to the circle, Erza stared at the enchantment trying to figure a way around it, Gray, knowing he had no clue as far as enchantments go simply glared at the man’s back, Nastu started to break through again with Happy cheering him on, and Lucy felt slightly useless.

Shaking the depressing thought from her mind, Lucy decided the only thing she could do was trust in her friends as they trusted her. Besides this wasn’t the first maniac trying to gain power enough to rule the world, and probably won’t be the last. They’ll get through the enchantment and beat the hooded freak up. After all, its just another Tuesday.

***

It was just another Tuesday for Danny Fenton, aka Danny Phantom Protector of Amity Park against the ghostly threat. If only he had a title like that. A fair amount of people saw him as such, mostly his fellow teenagers, but others, the people in charge, view him with a bit more distain. All because of a few mess ups early in his Superhero carrier that he will never shake. Of corse that can’t be something for him to worry or really care about. What he really cared about was dealing with rouge ghosts in between getting to school on time, completing his homework, and trying to have some sense of normalcy in his life. He does fine with the ghost hunting but has obvious trouble with the latter half.

A rocket narrowly missing him brought him out of his thoughts as Danny turned his focus back to the fight on hand. The villains of the day was a team up of Skulker and Technus, which despite him self Danny had to admit was ingenious. Any time Danny would damage Skulker, who was actually a tiny thing inside a body builder like mech suit, Technus would use his powers over technology to fix it, and when able give Skulker upgrades if he found the right parts. One could almost call it a perfect team, luckily Danny’s had tougher fights despite the new trick his two foes were pulling.

The problem was that at that moment he wasn’t going to be able to last in a longer fight, not like they could. Amity Park is a modern American city, there was technology every were which sadly meant Skulker could be fixed over and over again and Danny wouldn’t be able to catch his breath. Oh well. When in doubt, get them talking.

“You know, its about time you two teamed up.” Danny said, hoping for one of them to start talking.

Predictably it was Technus that started. “Ha ha! Yes with our powers combined we would be unstoppable! Whilst Skulker attacks you I make sure he stays in the game, like a support character from those hip new video games found on the World Wide Web!” Danny resisted the urge when he heard the technology ghost reveal what he should’ve realized five minutes into the fight. Technus was the healer, take him out first and the tank, Skulker, wouldn’t be able to last. He could’ve ended the fight so much sooner if he wasn’t so clueless.

While Technus was monologuing Skulker’s expression gradually shifted to irritation before he finally snapped “Would you shut up! We have him on the ropes you can monologue after we have the whelp’s pelt!” He turned back towards Danny to find him floating there awkwardly. “Now,” Skulker started, a retractable machete extending out of his arm “Where were we?”

“Well,” Phantom shrugged “I rush you and then you say ‘What!’ in surprise.” He then smirked and rushed through the air towards Skulker, any shock Skulker had at the action he didn’t let it prevent him from meeting the boy head on. With a laugh Skulker brought his blade to bear and struck true, the machete sliding cleanly into the halfa. An instant later the body disintegrated and disappeared.

“What!” Skulker exclaimed in surprise, the body was not supposed to simply disappear. An answer to his confusion came in the form of the sound of flesh hitting flesh and a yelp of pain from Technus. Skulker turned around in time to see Phantom follow up his attack on the Technology ghost with a powerful ecto-blast firmly imbedding the loud mouth into the ground. Before Technus could recover Danny flew into rang, pulled a Fenton thermos from somewhere and sucked Technus in to the seemingly benign object, trapping the ghost inside. Skulker knew he needed to end this before the boys turned back toward him, it was all or nothing. 

Turning towards the Hunter Ghost Danny prepared to continue the fight and found Skulker aiming at him with every weapon at his disposal, which was anything and everything that could shoot or blow something up. Thinking quickly Danny prepared to dodge as much of the onslaught as possible when Skulker suddenly exploded, the remains of his metallic body falling to the ground. Unsure what happened, Danny quickly looked around and spotted who most like were the reasons Skulker’s untimely detonation. Sam and Tucker, his best friends and partners in crime, were standing behind Skulker still aiming a big and heavy looking rocket launcher that he didn’t recognize. Not that it mattered in the long run, they saved him the trouble of having to deal with skulkers barrage of doom. Speaking of Skulker, he still needed to be dealt with before they could go home and attempt to be like normal teenagers before the next crazy ghost comes along.

Landing close to what remained of Skulker’s mechanical body Danny quickly captured him in the Fenton Thermos, sighing in relief. Turning to Sam and Tucker he asked “What you use to blow up Skulker? I don’t recognize it.” 

Grinning Tucker stood up the large apparatus so Danny could get a better look. “It’s actually one of Skulkers, you blasted it off during the fight. I jerry rigged it so we could fire it.”

“He’s forgetting the fact that there was a fifty percent chance that it would’ve just blown us up.” Sam added with her arms folded.

“Why’d you guys have to use that thing anyway?” Danny asked.

Tucker coughed and scratched his nose nervously before answering “Well, we kind of forgot our ecto-weapons back home.” All Danny did was raise an eyebrow at his friend. “I was up late playing Doomed, so I forgot to make sure I had some ready.” Turning to Sam, Tucker asked “What’s you’re excuse?”

“My parents chased me out of the house with pink.” Sam replied, scowling at the mere memory. Her thoughts on the offending color were interrupted when a cold wind came through. “We should probably head home, the weather’s doesn’t look so good.” She was right as evidence of her statement showed it’s self through the heavy storm clouds that seemingly came from nowhere.

“Um guys.” Danny started as he focused on the brooding clouds. “I don’t think this a normal storm.”

“Is it Vortex?” Tucker asked remembering the weather ghost.

“No. I don’t think it that wake job.” Danny answered as he saw more of what bad this storm abnormal, flashes of ghostly green and not simple ecto-energy. “Look closer.” 

His friends started to focus harder on the heavy clouds until they saw it. On occasion the clouds would seemingly break to reveal the swirling, constantly changing, borderline shroom inspired shapes of the Ghost Zone. “That’s not good.” Tucker managed to say.

“Captain Obvious is right, we should get out of here and figure out what to do.” Sam added earning nods from the other two.

Before Danny could think to pick either of his friends up for a quick flight out of there a otherworldly white light filled the sky dispelling the darkness cast by the storm. Curiosity getting the better of them, the trio of friends looked back to the sky to see what looked like lightning writhing through the clouds. Only it obviously wasn’t normal lightning, it lingered and moved in slow determination. Before long the odd lightning started to draw an odd design in the sky. Before Danny could think better of the situation the lightning had formed an intricate circle design that covered the sky over Amity Park.

“Sam, whats that?” Danny asked hoping his occult loving friend knew something about the phenomenon.

“I’m not sure.....” Sam answered uneasily. “But I would bet my left kidney that it’s not good.”

“On that note, what are we still doing here?” Tucker added snapping out of his awe. An instant later streams of light descended from the circle inscribed clouds with a thunderclap.

“Move!” Danny ordered when he saw that the lights were flying towards them. Heeding his order the trio dived out of the way a moment before the lights were upon them. Yet the light stream changed its corse abruptly, homing in on Danny as he bolted away, latching on to his leg. Acting quickly Danny brought his power to bear, his hand igniting in green fire, ecto-energy primed to destroy, before casting it at the tendril of light. Sadly the attack simply melted away upon contact with the offending supernatural binding, instead the light started to pull him towards the sky. Changing tactics Danny reached and grabbed onto a nearby light poll postponing his now apparent abduction. The tendril of light continued to pull on his leg as he rapped his arms around the light poll reinforcing his grip on the thing preventing him from being pulled into the sky.

“Danny!” Sam and Tucker yelled as they ran towards him. 

“Guys! This thing wont let me go! Urg..... It’s trying to pull me in!” Danny explained to them when they got to him. More tendrial flew down from the sky latching on to Danny as he struggled against their ever growing collective pull. Danny managed to lock eye’s with Sam before the base of the street light gave out, removing his anchor. Her shocked face was the last thing he saw as he was violently yanked form his home dimension. With in moments he was pulled through the circle and into the clouds before his everything turned green. He was right, the Ghost Zone could’ve been seen through the clouds when they first appeared, of course that was the least of his current problems as the tendrils of light hadn’t disappeared when he passed the circle. Rather they quickly rapped around him like rope binding his movements and seemed to propel him even faster through the green void. Before long he was in a part of the Zone that he’s never been to before and farther yet he went. Eventually surroundings that Danny was flying past ceased to look like the Ghost Zone. Gone was the green and in its place was blackness, the ever persistent doors of the Ghost Zone were replaced with countless lights dotting the view. Under different circumstances Danny would’ve thoroughly enjoyed the place he found himself in, but he was currently shooting through the space like a comet to places unknown..... Or his doom, that was a distinct possibility as well.

Danny could sense that he was starting to move faster through the void as the light coils tightened around his body. Before long the pressure became too much to bear and Danny blacked out. When he came too he was laying on what felt like stone and somebody was talking, although it sounded muffled, like if he was underwater. Opening his eyes the first thing that he saw was his still gloved hand. He was still a ghost, Danny figured that was worth something. The next thing he noticed was that he was surrounded by smoke, effectively obscuring his view of who ever was talking yet at the same time hiding him as well. His ears started to work normally again as he got up, he was finally able to understand the words of whomever was speaking, sadly it sounded like a villainous monologue.


	2. Chapter 2

“-And finally I am able to bring my plans to completion! Now the world shall be mine, as I have obtained power only seen by GODS!...” Danny hadn’t really heard this particular version, but he could spot a person with ill intent, aka a villain, monologuing in their supposed triumph. Although in hindsight, Danny probably would have heard the “obtained untold amounts of power” variation if whatever Vlad was planning to do with Pariah Dark hadn’t blown up in the older halfa’s face.

Vlad was the least of his worries as the smoke that has been obscuring his view and the view others have on him was thinning, showing a tall figure near where he sat, who was the one giving the monologue, and several figures a ways in front of Danny and the monologuing villain. Deciding that it was best to test to see if he could stand up, Danny began to move. Thankfully he found that he could, in fact, stand and all that act promises. Danny was ready to move should trouble start, and not a moment too soon as the smoke was finally clearing away. Just in time to give dramatic flair to the villain's chosen ending of his monologue: a cliché maniacal laugh.

***

Lucy was of the mind that the hooded man probably read a lot of cheesy children stories when he was a kid, the guy hadn’t stopped talking about how he had already won for the past five minutes. If it wasn’t for the fact that whatever spell he was casting had in fact been cast, and had brought something forth, Lucy would have snickered at the robed individual.

For once her companions where successfully reading the mood, especially when they saw movement from behind the smokescreen. If even half of what the hooded whack job said about whatever he had summoned was true, then the Fairy Tail mages were in for the fight of their lives, or they were going to die quickly.

The group tensed as one as the maniacal laughter reached a crescendo as the smoke finally cleared revealing... A scrawny teenage boy in a black and white one piece suit of some kind. Frankly no one expected a teenager to be the thing that was brought to their world, including the one who had brought him there. The hooded individual had stopped his laughter and just stared at the awkwardly standing teen.

“So sorry.” Erza, Natsu and Gray gave their condolences to the hooded man.

“Don’t pity me!” the robed individual snapped upon hearing his enemies expressing their sympathies. “The spell can’t have failed! Besides hasn’t anyone told you fools not to judge a boot by its cover!” Turning back to the entity he ordered “Now, show them you’re power, O’ Black King! Pariah Dark!”

***

Somehow Danny had successfully become even more confused with the situation he had found himself in. If being supernaturally dragged who knows where wasn’t strange enough, he found that he was in front of a group of exotic looking people who acted like they felt sorry for the obvious villain in a robe. Oh, and the robed fruit-loop thought he was Pariah Dark, the freaking Ghost King! Yeah, no.

“I-I’m sorry. I think you’ve mistaken me for someone else.” At this the robed man slumped slightly in what Danny took as shock.

“No. I did the spell correctly! You have to be Pariah Dark! Do not trifle with you’re master, spirit! I know who you are!”

Danny stared at the man for a moment getting frustrated himself. “Do you even know what Pariah Dark looks like? He’s like ten to fifteen feet tall, muscular, older looking with a beard and a eye-patch. I have none of that.”

“So... You know what he looks like? Then are you his herald or some such?”

“Herald? No.” The guy was obviously reaching for anything now.

“Then who the hell are you!? And why didn’t Pariah Dark appear!?”

Before Danny could answer the fruit-loop, who looked like he was starting to lose it, one of the people from the group that were watching them rushed up and launched his fist into the Robe-full-of-crazy into the opposite wall. Of course what managed to keep Danny’s attention from the feat of violence was the fact that the guy’s fist was on fire! Of course he’s seen stranger things, but the guy was pretty obviously human albeit with pink hair. He probably dyes. Evidently Danny’s shocked mind could only come out up with the complement “Nice shot.” 

“Thanks.” the pinket replied not missing a beat, or outright ignoring the surreality of the situation.

“So you’re not like those other things?” The blonde of the group, who was wearing the most normal looking outfit, asked when the rest of the pink haired guy’s group came over from where they were standing. 

“Like other things? You mean Ghost?” Danny replied shocked that there were other ghosts around besides him. Probably long gone by now considering his Ghost sense didn’t trigger.

“You mean we were fighting dead people?!” asked a obviously freaked out talking blue cat with wings... Danny couldn’t help but stare for a minute privately wondering how much more strange-from-left-field he could actually handle.

Luckily he managed to shake off his shock for what felt like the millionth time that day and answered the cat. “I wouldn’t call most of them dead people... Some of them maybe? I think that most of them just call themselves Ghosts for lack of a better name.”

“So I take it that the dark mage’s spell didn’t work and you are not under his control?” asked the other woman of the group who wore armer of all things and the reddest hair Danny had ever seen.

“Spell? Right. I’m not going to attack you if that’s what you mean. Any way... can any of you tell me what’s going on? Or where...” Danny was interrupted by what sounded suspiciously like an explosion and a giant cloud of dust come from what looked like the only exit out of the chamber they were in.

“Hey were’d that hooded guy go!?” asked the black haired guy, who Danny could’ve sworn was wearing a jacket a moment ago, bringing the groups attention to the empty spot that was once occupied by the body of the hooded fruit-loop was now empty.

Before any one could react to that latest bit of news the chamber started to shake with cracks appearing and running along the walls. “He plans to bury us here! We need to get out!” The red head ordered, Danny guessed that she was the leader.

“How?” asked the black haired guy panic making its way into his voice. “We’ll be buried by the time we can clear a way out!”

As the group continued to try and figure a way out Danny had already started to plan on his own on how to get everyone out before the room fully collapsed. There was four people and one talking cat. It would be too awkward to hurriedly carry them out by himself, unless he could make a duplicate to give him a extra pair of hands. He could reliably make one duplicate about eighty-five percent of the time. He worked with less.

Danny focused on his being, manipulating his energy to solidify and divide from him. Danny thanked whoever decided things for his life when he managed to split himself into two entities. Both Danny’s knowing the plan rush forward to save the only other people in the collapsing chamber. One grabbed the two women while the other grabbed the others, holding the cat with his free hand he wrapped an arm around the pinket whilst also taking ahold of the black haired guy. As soon as everyone was with in their clutches both Danny’s turned themselves and everyone they were holding intangible and launching off towards the exit. By this point the chamber was already starting to collapse, chucks of rock the size of cars raining down around them as they all flew out through the rubble that was once the entrance and into open air.

Setting the people and cat down Danny turned back towards the structure that was now a pile of rubble hidden behind a plum of dust. Whistling at the close call Danny merged with his duplicate and turned towards the group that he had saved, noticing the confusion on their faces. It was the cat that asked their question. “Hey, what just happened?”

“ Uh, I saved you. Sorry if I was a little rouh.” Danny answered getting used to the talking cat.

“Being a bit roughed up beats being squashed under a couple tons of rock.” The black haired guy replied somehow missing his shirt now much to perplexity of Danny.

“Agreed. If there is anyway to repay you just say it.” The armored red head said, Danny really need to learn their names.

“Um, no need for that. Just tell me your names and well be even.” Danny replied with a nervous grin and chuckle thanks to the red heads gesture.

Nodding to the terms, and again taking the role of leader the red head introduced herself “My name is Erza Scarlet.” Gesturing towards the blonde “Thats Lucy Heartfilia.” Pointing to the pinket “Natsu Dragneel.” To the black haired guy “Gray Fullbuster,” finally pointing to the flying cat “and Happy” Happy decided to emphasize this by saying “Aye!”

“Nice to meet you. I’m Danny Phantom.” Danny introduced himself, albeit his superhero persona.

Grinning and scratching his nose Natsu replied “Likewise. Weird name though.” He either ignored or didn’t notice the reproachful look Lucy shot him because he continued and asked “How’d you get us out anyway?”

Blinking at the sudden change of subject Danny answered “Um. Well I turned everyone intangible when I grabbed you guys and just flew through the rubble.”

“Cool.”

Danny chuckled sheepishly at the simple praise before changing the subject to what he really needed to know. “Thanks, but can you guy’s tell me where I am?”

“You are currently in the country side of Fiore.” Erza answered.

“Fiore?” Danny had never heard of anywhere called that, then again he wasn’t doing so good in Geography.

“Um, no offense Erza, but I don’t think he would know where Fiore is.” Lucy interrupted on Danny’s behalf. Turning to the ghost boy she continued “And not to sound rude, but why would you need to know where you are? I’m pretty positive there isn’t anyone forcing you to stay on this plane so can’t you go back to where you belong?”

“Right.” That made sense. If any fantasy game he’ed played, and Sam, had taught him anything its is that summoning something needs the summoner to keep them them there. “How-how do I do that?”

Lucy blinked in shock not expecting that question. “You don’t know how to go back?”

“It’s not like I get summoned often.” Danny replied flippantly not at all hiding his nervousness.

“Lucy?” Erza said starting to catch on to where the conversation was going.

“He can’t go home.” Lucy stated paling. “And I don’t know what will happen to him if he stays here.” Noticing the questioning looks from her companions she elaborated “If it’s like a celestial spirit without a mage to constantly give them magic they can’t survive in this world, not for long anyway.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Danny interrupted. “It might not be as complicated as that.” He knew he was grasping at straws, but what choice did he have? “Have any of you heard of Amity Park?” The group in front of him gave him all negatives. “America?” another round of negative responses. “Wha-what year is it?”

“Seven eighty-four.” Natsu answered causing Danny’s gut to drop. Of course the number made no sense for the poor halfbreed, the groups cloths were over all too modern looking to be ancient times. Sadly that little piece of logic didn’t help him any. He was in a place he knew nothing about and currently had no way home. He was stuck.

Suddenly he found it hard to breathe, he was probably hyperventilating.

He was stuck.

The ground wouldn’t stop shaking, or he couldn’t stop shaking.

He was stuck.

His legs gave out forcing him to sit down.

He was stuck.

He felt his powers recede and hardly noticed the light show that signaled his transformation from Phantom or Fenton.

He couldn’t bring himself to care.

He. Was. Stuck.

***

Mages in general are able to take surprising and logic defying event in stride. Of course that’s usually because the mage knows, at least a little bit, about what is happening. This is true for anyone who trains in the magical arts, they can just roll with the punches. This was especially true within the Fairy Tail guild of mages where the punches keep coming. In fact it was Fairy Tail’s Guild Master, Master Makarov, had put it in a very simple yet awe inspiring way. “The power to overcome reason comes from reason.” Those words have helped Lucy adjust to Fairy Tail’s shenanigans, but even more so those words she had found are incredibly true, as every thing she had witnessed since joining Fairy Tail could be explained by one simple word: magic.

So when she found herself in a life threatening situation, again, she could explain it. When she and her friends were saved by a summoned creature that was meant to fight them, she could explain it. When said creature started to have a panic attack before falling down due to shock of the fact that he couldn’t get home, she could explain that. When a halo of light appeared around the spirit, split in two, and transformed it into a normal looking human kid, her brain flat lined for a moment.

She wasn’t the only one as the rest of her team were rendered speechless upon the sudden transformation. For what seemed like an eternity nobody moved not even the sudden human in front of them, in fact as the Fairy Tail mages’ shock wore off they noticed Danny wasn’t moving. Instead he was simply staring off into space with a dead look. Happy was the first to fully recover from his shock and moved toward the once spirit and nudged Danny’s face with his paw.

After a moment Happy turned back to the group and stated “Hey guy’s, I think he broke.”

“What?” Natsu said as he too recovered and walked over to the boy and started to examine him, which consisted of poking the poor boy in the head.

Soon the others moved in to check on Danny and eventually came to a conclusion.

“Ok, he’s completely out of it. We could yell straight into his ear and he probably wouldn’t notice.” Gray said after the group was finished with there examination.

“The shock was just too great for him to handle all at once.” Erza added obviously concerned for the boy.

“What should we do?” Lucy asked feeling like she was the one at fault for Danny’s current condition.

“Easy.” Natsu stated with an easy going grin. “We bring him with us, besides we need to go and tell the village’s mayor that we finished the job.” The mages nodded in agreement and started on their way. Luckily despite no longer being aware Danny was still able to walk, so with some coaxing they managed to get the teen to start walking, being lead with a length of rope that Erza had produced tied around his waist to make sure the catatonic teen didn’t wander off or simply stop.

As the group continued on their way the mages discussed what had just transpired. The agreed that what ever plans the hooded individual had were not over, but for the time being it wasn’t something they could worry about at the moment. As the topic turned towards there sorta-travel companion Danny things became a bit less sure. They didn’t even know what he was, one moment he was a spirit like entity the next he was, by all accounts, human. It was a conundrum for sure, and answers would most likely come only from the teens mouth.

Luckily they wouldn’t have to wait long. About an hour into their trek Danny suddenly stopped and let out a scream while pulling at his hair in frustration. “Arg. What the heck am I going to do!”

“Oh, look he’s back!” Happy said happily.

Calming down marginally Danny looked around and found him self not in the same area as before. “Where am I now?” Looking down having noticed the rope tied around his waist , he fingered it curiously before exasperatedly asking “And what’s with the rope?”

“I apologize, it had seemed the best way to make sure you didn’t wonder off on your own, short of carrying you.” Erza replied walking over to untie the rope.

“Wander off?” Danny couldn’t help but ask.

“Yeah kid. You were pretty out of it.” Gray explained.

“The lights were on, but no body was home.” Happy added as further explanation.

“... I blacked out?” Danny asked hesitantly.

“To be fair, you did get a pretty big shock.” Lucy said in an attempt to quell any worry that was probably building in the teen again. Gaining a sheepish look, Lucy hesitated slightly before asking “Sorry if this offends you, but what are you?”

“Huh?” Danny replied intelligently. He could have sworn that they’ve asked something like that before, and then a thought struck him. Looking down at his now bare hands his suspicions were confirmed, he had changed back into his human form in front of complete strangers when he blacked out. Surprisingly the only thought that entered his mind at this discovery was a resounding “Meh.” Why should he care about some secret identity if he was, if he was correct in his assumptions, in a completely different world? It’s like a bad comic book plot.

“I bet it’s a Take-Over!” Natsu said knocking Danny out of his thoughts.

“Ghost-Soul?” Happy asked contemplating how that would work. “Or would it be Spirit-Soul?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, I’m Half-Ghost.” Danny interjected everything that was said going over his head.

“How exactly does that work?” Gray asked crossing his arms, silently not liking the image that was produced.

“Um. Very carefully? I don’t really know the specifics but I was in an accident with one of my parents inventions and then I became a Human-Ghost hybrid.” Danny replied really trying to avoid reliving that particular instance in his life.

“You’re very forthcoming.” Erza stated 

“Yeah. No point trying to hide it, you guy’s saw me transform. Plus I’m trapped here and have no way of getting back home.” Danny’s drifted to the ground, despair clouding his mind.

Seeing the boy’s mood darken Erza moved forward and hugged the boy in a mothering way, bringing his head to her chest in what she understood was a way to comfort other individuals. Of course she also forgot that she was wearing a steel plate chest piece and didn’t know her own strength at times, so her comforting gesture caused Danny’s head to impact her armor with a resounding clank of skull-to-metal.

The action did still have the desired effect of taking the boy’s mind off of his situation. It was just from pain, not the warm embrace of another person. Luckily Erza released the teen allowing him to rub his head in an attempt to coax the pain away.

“Now then, listen here.” Erza addressed the teen bring his attention to her. “It is no use despairing now, no matter how desperate the situation may seem. The only thing you can do now is to move forward.”

Danny blinked in confusion, but he couldn’t help but to agree. There had to be a way home, he was brought there so he should be able to find a way back. He will find a way back. Yet he knew he needed to take this one step at a time, and he didn’t know what that step would be. “Right. What do I do now?”

Natsu grinned “You can come with us! You should join our guild, Fairy Tail!”

“Fairy Tale? I don’t get it.” was Danny’s response.

“It’s the guild we belong to.” Gray explained pointing to the blue emblem on his chest. “And that’s probably a good idea, the master might know something about how to get you home. So it wouldn’t hurt to come with us, even if you decided not to actually join.” This earned general approving responses from the rest of the guild members.

Not seeing any alternative, shrugged and Danny agreed. “Sure, why not.”


End file.
